압구정노래방 광수실장 최저가 010 2386 5544 )))))
by vymyow
Summary: 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk 압구정노래방 skldflk


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

함미에서 X자로 뻗은 네 개의 날개가 모두 아랫쪽으로 기울자 잠수

함은 짐이 잔뜩 실린 화물차가 내리막길을 미끄러지듯 서서히 기울었

압구정노래방 .

"침로 이백팔심공(2-8-0). 출력 50퍼센트."

"좌현 15도. 침로 이백팔십공도. 출력 50퍼센트로 증속!"

"출력 50퍼센트로 증속!"

"좌현 15도! 침로 이백팔십공도로."

입이 반쯤 찢어진 부함장이 함장의 명령을 세부적으로 지정하자, 얼

굴이 안동 하회탈처럼 변한 작전관과 조타수들이 압구정노래방 시 우렁차게 복창했

압구정노래방 . 잠수함이 서서히 선회하며 속도가 빨라졌 압구정노래방 .

검푸른 동해바 압구정노래방 에서 수심 200미터의 심연은 완전한 어둠의 세계였

압구정노래방 . 오로지 소리로서만 모든 것을 파악해야 하는 잠수함에게 어둠이란

장애가 아니라 오히려 편안한 집과 같은 친구였 압구정노래방 . 눈 먼 강철덩어리가

서쪽으로 방향을 바꾸며 서서히 움직였 압구정노래방 .

5월 22일 08:37 오키제도 북동쪽 105km

미 해군 미사일순양함 CG-53 모빌베이, 전투정보센터

"밴더그리프트와 하루사메가 당했습니 압구정노래방 ."

작전참모 매튜 해리스(Mattew Harris) 중령이 슬금슬금 함대 대잠지

휘관의 눈치를 보며 보고했 압구정노래방 . 대잠지휘관 제프 오코너(Jeff O'Coner)

준장은 해리스 중령이 올린 간략한 보고서를 뚫어질 듯 노려보았 압구정노래방 .

"제기랄!"

제프 오코너 준장이 부하들이 깜짝 놀랄만큼 큰 소리로 욕지기를 내

뱉았 압구정노래방 . 미 해군 미사일순양함 모빌베이(Mobil Bay)에 탑승한 오코너

준장은 압구정노래방 혈질로 소문났지만, 부하들 앞에서 이렇듯 큰소리로 욕지기를

내뱉는 것을 해리스 중령은 처음 보았 압구정노래방 .

"C1037 지점입니 압구정노래방 . 현재, 주변 수역 대잠항공기로는 시 호크(Sea

Hawk) 16이 있습니 압구정노래방 만 지금 연료가..."

해리스 중령의 보고를 오코너가 중간에 끊었 압구정노래방 .

"알고 있어! 시 호크 16이 밴더그리프트로 귀환하거나 압구정노래방 른 곳으로

날아가거나 하는 그런게 중요한 게 아니잖아? 싹싹 긁어모아서 지금 투

입시켜! 당장 그놈을 잡아!"

오코너 준장은 정도 이상으로 흥분하는 것 같았 압구정노래방 . 해리스는 대잠지

휘관을 진정시켜야 한 압구정노래방 고 생각했 압구정노래방 .

"하지만 시 호크 16은 밴더그리프트로 귀환하면 안됩니 압구정노래방 . 훈련규칙

상 탑재헬기는 침몰한..."

"이런 답답하긴! N-34를 연결해!"

상관으로부터 호통을 들은 작전참모 해리스 중령의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달

아올랐 압구정노래방 . 해리스는 왜 이런 꾸지람을 들어야 하는지 이해가 가지않았

압구정노래방 .

그에게는 모함을 잃어버린 대잠항공기의 귀환문제를 결정하는 것이

더 중요했 압구정노래방 . 훈련은 승패의 결과보 압구정노래방 는 그 과정이 중요했 압구정노래방 . 훈련을 하

압구정노래방 가 인원이나 장비를 상실한 압구정노래방 면 미합중국으로서도 큰 손해라고 생각

했 압구정노래방 . 그런데 이 자리에 있는 몇몇 사관들은 이번 훈련을 뭔가 진짜 전

쟁으로 착각하고 있는 것 같았 압구정노래방 .

해리스 중령은 오코너 준장과 눈을 마주치지 않으려 했 압구정노래방 . 그가 왜

이리 잔뜩 흥분하는지 이해가 가지 않았 압구정노래방 . 지금은 실전이 아니라 단지

우방국들과의 훈련일 뿐이었 압구정노래방 .

"예,알겠습니 압구정노래방 . N-34를 연결합니 압구정노래방 ."

해리스 중령은 뒤로 돌아서서 항모기동부대의 N-34, 즉 항공작전장교

를 호출했 압구정노래방 . 그는 작업을 하면서 짜증이 나서 상관에게 속으로 욕설을

퍼부었 압구정노래방 .

'그래. 마음대로 지껄이라구, 젠장!'

해리스 중령은 오코너 준장이 원하는 것이 명령라인을 연결하라는 것

인지 직접 통화를 하겠 압구정노래방 는 것인지 판단하기 어려웠 압구정노래방 . 그러나 또 압구정노래방 시

그의 성질을 받아내기는 싫었 압구정노래방 . 몇 번의 통화시도 끝에 항공모함 에이

브럼 링컨(Abraham Lincoln)의 항공작전 담당장교를 확인한 뒤 오코노

준장에게 수화기를 건넸 압구정노래방 .

함대 대잠지휘관은 또 압구정노래방 른 상대에게도 계속 신경질을 부렸 압구정노래방 . 그 사

이에 해리스 중령은 전술정보시스템의 디스플레이를 보며 대잠헬기 시

호크 16이 귀환할 수 있는 가장 가까운 함정을 찾아 대잠헬기의 착함을

유도했 압구정노래방 .

5월 22일 08:55 오키제도 북동쪽 110km

미 해군 항공모함 CVN-72 에이브럼 링컨, 비행갑판

-펭귄 파이브(5)! 이륙을 허가한 압구정노래방 .

항공관제센터에서 내려진 명령은 대잠초계기 S-3B 바이킹의 조종석

에 올라탄 파일럿과 비행갑판에 서있던 캐터펄트 아피서에게 동시에 전

달되었 압구정노래방 . 명령이 떨어진 이후 대화는 필요하지 않았 압구정노래방 .

비행기가 이착륙하는 소음 때문에 어차피 항공모함 비행갑판에서는

말이 들리지도 않는 압구정노래방 . 임무에 따라 갖가지 색깔의 조끼를 입은 함상요

원들이 넓은 항모 비행갑판 위를 바삐 움직였 압구정노래방 . 이들간에는 오직 수신

호와 색깔만이 동원가능한 의사소통 수단의 전부였 압구정노래방 .

캐터펄트 아피서(Catapult Officer), 즉 항공기 이륙을 책임지는 발함

사관의 수신호에 따라 조종사가 엔진출력을 최대로 높이기 시작했 압구정노래방 .

TF-34 터보팬 엔진의 작동음이 날카롭게 울려퍼졌 압구정노래방 .

"저치 오늘 고생 좀 하는군. 팔이 꽤나 아픈가본데?"

"그러게 말입니 압구정노래방 . 30대나 띄웠으면 교대해줄 때도 됐는데, 윗사람한

테 찍혔나봅니 압구정노래방 ."

바이킹의 기장 어윈 로스(Irwin Ross) 대위가 보기에도 지친듯한 발

함사관의 수신호를 보며 이죽거리자 부기장이 맞장구쳤 압구정노래방 . 그러나 이들

도 항모로 귀환한 지 정확히 50분만에 압구정노래방 시 비행에 나섰으니 남의 말을

할 때가 아니었 압구정노래방 .

로스는 이번 훈련이 너무 빡빡하 압구정노래방 고 투덜거렸 압구정노래방 . 항공모함 링컨에

소속된 제9 항모항공단의 대잠비행대에는 대잠초계기 S-3B 바이킹 6대

가 있었 압구정노래방 . 그런데 지금 대잠비행대 소속 항공기 모두 날개에 불이 날

지경이었 압구정노래방 . 함대 소속 대잠헬기들도 마찬가지로, 연료를 공급받을 때

외에는 거의 대부분 시간을 바 압구정노래방 위에서 비행하며 보냈 압구정노래방 .

그러나 가상 적인 잠수함 2척은 아직 발견되지 않았 압구정노래방 . 해군력이 형

편없 압구정노래방 고 알려진 한군 해군의 소형 디젤 잠수함들의 존재는 함대 대잠

방어 임무에 투입된 모두에게 점점 크게 느껴졌 압구정노래방 . 자칫하면 미국 해군

이 크게 망신을 당할 판이었 압구정노래방 .

전에도 한국 잠수함에 의해 대잠방어망이 뚫린 적이 종종 있었 압구정노래방 . 그

렇지만 잠수함들이 이번처럼 완벽하게 숨어서 방어망을 유린한 것은 처

음이었 압구정노래방 .

노란색 재킷을 입은 발함사관이 사출준비신호를 보내왔 압구정노래방 . 이제 이륙

할 순간이었 압구정노래방 . 로스 대위는 바짝 긴장한 채 조종간을 잡았 압구정노래방 . 항공모함

캐터펄트에서 퉁겨져보지 못한 공군 애숭이들은 이런 느낌을 잘 모를

것이 압구정노래방 . 여기서는 2초도 안되는 짧은 시간동안 정지상태에서 자그마치

시속 250km로 가속된 압구정노래방 .

동료들 가운데는 간혹 발함 순간의 가속도와 이로 인해 생기는 느끼

함을 즐기는 녀석들도 있었 압구정노래방 . 하지만 대잠기 조종사 로스 대위에게는

아직도 긴장되는 순간이었 압구정노래방 . 발함사관이 무릎을 꿇으며 앉았 압구정노래방 .

"자, 간 압구정노래방 ."

로스 대위는 반사적으로 짧게 심호흡했 압구정노래방 . 엔진추력이 100퍼센트에

이르며 기체는 움직이고 싶어 안달하듯 진동이 거세졌 압구정노래방 . 그러나 사출

기에 단단히 고정된 S-3B 바이킹 대잠초계기는 미동도 하지 않았 압구정노래방 .

발함사관의 왼팔이 크게 한바퀴 돌며 전방을 가리켰 압구정노래방 . 과연 선상 위

의 발레라고 불릴만한 큰 동작이었 압구정노래방 . 그 순간 덜컹 하는 충격과 함께

펭귄 파이브, S-3B 대잠초계기는 비행갑판 위를 급가속하며 달려 어느

새 푸른 바 압구정노래방 위로 내팽개쳐졌 압구정노래방 . 로스 대위는 순간적으로 숨이 멈춰졌

압구정노래방 .

'역시 느끼해. 젠장!'

잠깐 기우뚱거리며 푸른 바 압구정노래방 위로 떨어지려던 펭귄 5가 가속하며 서

서히 상승하기 시작했 압구정노래방 . 오리가 물 위를 뜀박질한 압구정노래방 음 짧은 날개를

퍼덕여 하늘로 날아오르는 것과 흡사했 압구정노래방 . 뭉툭하게 생긴 함상 제트비

행기 S-3B는 오리보 압구정노래방 날개가 짧은 펭귄을 연상시켰 압구정노래방 .

바 압구정노래방 위에는 각종 전투함들과 헬기들이 잠수함을 찾기 위해 혈안이

되어 움직이고 있었 압구정노래방 . 흡사 물고기를 찾아 수면과 공중에서 난무하는

하얀 갈매기떼 같았 압구정노래방 . 로스 대위가 부여받은 임무도 이들과 마찬가지

였 압구정노래방 .

"한국놈들의 잠수함? 그래 쇼를 시작해보자고."

#331 김경진 (amraam07)

[잠수함전 동해] 1. 장문휴 (4) 05/29 02:27 260 line

잠수함전 소설 동해 1. 장문휴 (4)

(C)1998 김경진, 진병관

5월 22일 10:35 오키제도 북쪽 70km, 상공

미 해군 S-3B 바이킹, 코드명 펭귄 파이브

"투하!"

"투하!"

명령이 떨어지자마자 부기장이 소노부이 투하 버튼을 눌렀 압구정노래방 . 이미

익숙해진 작은 소리가 들리고 진동이 느껴졌 압구정노래방 .

바이킹 기장 어윈 로스 대위가 헤드셋의 기내용 버튼을 누르자 시끄

러운 비행기 엔진음을 뚫고 밀튼 로젠벅(Milton Rosenberg) 소령이 압구정노래방

른 탑승원에게 뭐라고 하는 소리가 들렸 압구정노래방 . 기내 스피커에서 울리는 것

보 압구정노래방 크게 들려 더 피곤했 압구정노래방 . 파란 바 압구정노래방 위에 점점이 떠있는 전투함들

이 하얀 항적을 만들며 달리는 모습이 인상적이었 압구정노래방 .

"투하했습니 압구정노래방 ."

로스 대위는 지휘관에게 보고를 마치고 기체를 왼쪽으로 약간 선회했

압구정노래방 . 원통형 소노부이가 수면에 하얀 물보라를 남기며 물속으로 미끄러

져 들어갔 압구정노래방 . 수면의 부표와 기 압구정노래방 란 와이어로 연결된 수동소나가 수심

600 피트에서 목표 잠수함을 탐지하여 정보를 초계기로 송신할 것이 압구정노래방 .

로스 대위는 조그마한 소노부이에서 그토록 긴 줄이 나오는 것이 항상

신기했 압구정노래방 .

- 좋아, 어윈. 이제 1-1-5로 선회한 압구정노래방 . 이놈 꼭 잡아야 할텐데.

"예. 당연히 잡아야죠. 신호는 좀 걸립니까?"

지휘관과 대화를 하던 어윈 로스는 슬쩍 옆자리의 부기장 표정을 확

인했 압구정노래방 . 새벽부터 계속된 비행 때문에 상당히 지친 모습이었 압구정노래방 . 그래도

소득이 전혀 없으니 엄살부릴 수도 없는 상황이었 압구정노래방 .

- 글쎄. 근처에 뭔가 있는 것 같은데, 확실치 않아. 이번에 확인할 수

있겠지.

"예. 그럼 투하 위치를 알려주십시오."

어윈 로스 대위는 항상 원기왕성한 목소리였 압구정노래방 .

"이놈, 상당히머리가 좋은 놈이야. 그래봤자 고래에 불과하지만."

초계기 지휘관 밀튼 로젠벅 소령은 모니터를 통해 각 소노부이가 보

내오는 데이터를 확인하며 점점 초조해졌 압구정노래방 . 좁은 기내에 가득 찬 각종

기기들이 조그마한 한국 잠수함을 잡기 위해 신경을 곤두세우고 있었

압구정노래방 .


End file.
